Abrazos de media noche
by Ninja Mare
Summary: Con Rukia de vuelta, Ichigo y ella han empezado a explorar sus sentimientos, demostrándose cariño en abrazos caricias y besos inocentes. peleas, discusiones y la sensación del primer amor presentes en pequeños momentos. Platicas en la oscuridad y la torpeza de la inexperiencia, besos cautelosos y caricias deseadas, son algunas de las cosas que están presentes en este fic.
1. Chapter 1

Después de varios encuentros, problemas y situaciones en las que lo habían dejado sin aliento más de una vez, Ichigo Kurozaki, el shinigami sustituto que había nuevamente recuperado sus poderes se encontraba en la paz de su casa preparándose para dormir, el resto de su familia había ido de campamento, dejándolo a en la soledad de su casa.

Todo fue muy repentino, ya que después de su reencuentro con todo a lo que había renunciado cuando perdió sus poderes, su padre, al día siguiente del suceso, pidió a Karin y a Yuzu, que empacaran sus cosas y se despidieran de su hermano, justo antes de salir por la puerta, puso sus mano en su hombro y le dijo.

_-Tomate un tiempo para respirar, seguro que hay muchas cosas que quieres preguntarle-_

Dicho esto se despidió de su hijo y cerró la puerta tras de sí dejando a Ichigo solo. O eso es lo que uno pensaría.

Lanzo un largo y quejumbroso suspiro y se dirigió a la cocina, ahí mismo frente a sus ojos, estaba Rukia, comiendo los restos de pastel que Yuzu había hecho para celebrar su regreso, esta al percatarse de su presencia lo miro con sus enormes ojos amatistas ofreciéndole un pedazo de pastel.

_-Esto esta delicioso! Definitivamente Yuzu ha mejorado en su cocina-_

Ichigo comenzó a molestarse un poco, Rukia Kuchiki quien había estado fuera de su vida por un muy buen tiempo había aparecido de la nada saludándolo con una espada en pecho y una cálida patada de reencuentro, el que se había pasado todo ese tiempo, diciéndose a sí mismo que no la extrañaba en absoluto, que estaba bien con su vida normal, le molestaba un poco que esta pequeña shinigami, estuviese sentada en la mesa de la cocina de su casa, vistiendo ropas comunes, comiendo torta y hablándole como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

_-Que sucede?- _Le pregunto Rukia a Ichigo, el cual estaba recargado en la pared observándola con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

Ichigo soltó un gruñido bajo en respuesta a su pregunta, y sin decir nada se sentó con ella observándola terminar su pastel, ella lo miro confundida.

Ichigo se sentó a su lado viéndola comer su pastel sin quitarle los ojos de enzima, Rukia lo ignoro, ya estaba acostumbrada. Ichigo comenzó a analizar los pequeños cambios en su fino rostro, tenía un aire más maduro, más calmado, su cabello lo había cortado en un corte que marcaba el contorno de su rostro en una manera que le parecía incómodamente tentadora, haciendo que sus grandes ojos se viesen inclusive más grandes de lo que ya eran.

_-Que es lo que tiene mi cara que no paras de mirarme?- _Pregunto Rukia sorprendiendo a Ichigo desprevenido.

Su rostro tomo un ligero color rosado, escondiendo su sonrojo con la palma de su mano, desvió la mirada.

_N-Nada….es que estas…estas…diferente_ Respondió Ichigo sin mirarla, esta lo miro sorprendida y luego contuvo una risa.

_-Hablas de mi cabello verdad, si lo he cortado, después de todo soy una vice capitana ahora, no puedo verme igual que antes-_

Contesto Rukia orgullosa mientras se levantaba de la mesa con su plato en mano y lo ponía en el fregadero.

Ichigo la observo mientras lavaba sus trastos, realmente estaba muy cambiada, si ella no lo notaba, el si estaba más notorio, no había crecido un centímetro más, eso lo había notado pero, además de su cabello había algo en ella que estaba diferente, no era algo físico, era la sensación de su presencia. Pero no había ningún cambio extraño en su reiatsu, tal vez era porque no se había acostumbrado a volver a sentir la energía espiritual de las personas nuevamente.

Se levanto de la mesa y se ubico a lado de ella, como si fuese una presencia normal y nunca se hubiese ido, Ichigo y Rukia comenzaron una rutina que se había vuelto común en los días calmados antes de que hubiese perdido sus poderes. Mientras que Rukia lavaba los platos Ichigo los secaba, juntos, parados frente a la ventana de la cocina podían ver los rostros de cada uno en los reflejos de la ventana.

No se decían ni una sola palabra, solo estaba el sonido sincronizado del agua y el chirrido del los platos al ser secados.

Ahí fue cuando Rukia comenzó a percatarse de los cambios en Ichigo, no podía creer que en un año pudiese cambiar tanto, estaba increíblemente más alto, y su constitución física estaba inclusive mejor que en los últimos meses antes de Aizen, sus manos estaban más grandes, con las venas más marcadas, y podía notar el cambio notorio en su torso y brazos, el rostro lo tenía más marcado, con sus facciones mas endurecidas, ya no parecía un muchacho, más bien parecía un joven hombre.

_-Que tal las escuela? _-Soltó repentinamente mientras se tardaba en el último trasto apropósito.

Ichigo la miro sorprendido.

Rukia lo miro expectante mientras que el todavía procesaba la pregunta en su cabeza.

Que como estaba la escuela, … la escuela, no la había visto en muchísimo tiempo, con la idea de nunca volver a verla metida en la cabeza, y lo primero que le pregunta era como estaba la escuela. La quería matar.

_-bueno…. Emmm que te digo todo esta prácticamente igual, kego es que no ha dejado de molestarme desde que te fuiste, que cuando volverás y como estabas…..después de un tiempo ya me había cansado de inventarle cosas como que echabas una llamada de vez en cuando por casa para contarnos como estabas y eso.-_

Rukia lo miraba con asombro

_- le dijiste a todos que estabas en contacto conmigo- _dijo Rukia sorprendida mientras le pasaba el ultimo plato a Ichigo y se arreglaba las arrugas de su blusa un poco demasiado grande para su pequeño cuerpo.

Ichigo observo su rostro, Rukia había bajado la mirada hacia el suelo, con sus enormes ojos brillando de emoción, de sus labios soltó un pequeño suspiro adornándolo con una sonrisa.

_-así que…nadie se olvido de mi-_ dijo Rukia agrandando su pequeña sonrisa con sus palabras.

Ichigo la miro un poco molesto.

Le dio un pequeño golpe con la palma de su mano justo en el medio de su cabeza, dejándola ahí.

_-Baka, nadie se podría olvidar de ti incluso si desaparecieras durante diez años_- dijo Ichigo mientras revolvía sus cortos cabellos.

Rukia bufo un poco, Ichigo tonto, en diez años todos estarían más viejos, seguramente casados y con hijos, y ella, probablemente seguiría igual, un poco más madura seguro, pero su tiempo transcurría de manera diferente, era obvio que después de que todos en la tierra muriesen, ella permanecería igual. Pero eso no le ponía tan triste, igual aunque estuviesen muertos, era cuestión de esperarlos en soul society y buscarlos por el rukongai.

A Rukia no le pesaba mucho la idea de no ver a ishida, Chad, Origime y al resto de sus amigos por un buen tiempo hasta que por alguna razón su vida terminase en la tierra y se viniesen con ella. Pero había veces en que no tenía nada para hacer, que por estar sin hacer nada se ponía a pensar en la idea, y se daba cuenta de que el morir no era tan simple para sus amigos. Empezó a sentir temor por la manera de morir que podría tocarle a sus amigos, y le asustaba la idea de que alguno se convirtiese en hollow. Se contestaba a ella misma que no dejaría que eso pase, si alguno moría, ella misma se ocuparía de llevar sus almas a soul society y luego volverlas a buscar allí.

En soul society, la gente permanece en la edad en que murió, los viejos siempre serán viejos y los jóvenes seguro crecerán lentamente como ella, tan lento que en ni 10000 años alcanzarían la edad de Yamamoto taicho.

_-Seguro no quieres mas torta, porque te aseguro que no habrá mas mañana, el tarado de mi padre a estado comiendo como un cerdo, no tengo idea de porque pero creo que tiene que ver con que la vejes le está pudriendo el cerebro- _ dijo Ichigo mientras se limpiaba las manos por su jean.

VEJES…..

A Rukia se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca por la aparición de esa realidad que la atormentaba y que no quería pensar.

Ichigo se haría viejo, moriría viejo. Eso si antes algo no lo mandaba antes de tiempo. Cierto, era un shinigami, pero seguía estando vivo, vivo con un cuerpo que envejece rápido, el era un humano, no un espíritu, es natural que el viva en la tierra, con los otros humanos.

Sintió que lo retenía, si, ella y los otros, todo soul society habían puesto presiones colosales sobre él, un ser humano. Todo este tiempo, habían estado privándolo del ciclo natural que su vida debía tomar.

Lazos que los unían a él y al resto del mundo espiritual, lo privarían de tener una vida normal en la tierra. La desesperación, la tristeza de no poder verlo, de no sentirlo y de no tocarlo la hicieron perder sus fuerzas hasta el punto de no sentir más sus piernas y caer en una silla.

Ichigo iba a volverse viejo, y ella iba a quedarse igual, esos sentimientos, esos deseos y necesidades no podían llevarse a cabo.

No … a menos que Ichigo se viniese a soul society en espíritu, dejando su cuerpo atrás y si permanecía allí por un buen tiempo tal vez su ciclo se alentaría como el de ella, eso era!, debía hacer eso, después de un tiempo, su espíritu se alentaría y estaría igual que ella.

Pero eso no era una solución, la sola realización y el apago de su nueva esperanza le hicieron brotar lagrimas que empezaron a acunarse en el borde de sus enormes ojos violetas.

Si, ella podía llevárselo a soul society y acostumbrar su espíritu al tiempo lento y casi congelado de los espíritus con reiatsu, pero entonces todos los que conocían en la tierra morirían de viejos o de algún otro acontecimiento. Su familia y Amigos se desvanecerían antes que él y eso no era excusa para su egoísmo.

Sintió una mano tomarle el rostro, obligándola a levantar la mirada, sabía que era Ichigo, pero no quería enfrentarse a su rostro preocupado.

-_mírame- _le ordeno Ichigo mientras sostenía firmemente su rostro.

Rukia tardo en obedecerlo, pero cuando clavo la mirada en sus ojos marrones, la ola de tristeza de la realidad recién descubierta le saco el resto de fuerza que tenia para evitar las lagrimas, y estas cayeron libremente por su rostro en grandes cantidades.

Ichigo la miro sorprendido, no eran muchas las veces que había visto a Rukia llorar, y esta era la primera vez que veía tanta tristeza en sus ojos.

_-hey, hey que te pasa-_ alcanzo a decir Ichigo antes de que Rukia escondiese su rostro en su pecho, apretando la tela de su remera entre sus manos, Ichigo la cubrió instintivamente con sus brazos, aprisionándola fácilmente.

_-Oye …. Hey, hey tranquila…no se qué te pasa pero tranquila, yo estoy aquí-_ dio Ichigo sorteando palabras para tratar de calmar sus sollozos.

Rukia no pudo darse cuenta de lo que había echo, fue un impulso desesperado, mientras se escondía en el pecho de Ichigo ya no pudo contener mas sus lagrimas ni su necesidad de ser consolada. Había pasado tanto tiempo en que había recibido un abrazo o una caricia. Cerró los ojos y froto su rostro contra la remera de Ichigo. Este en respuesta reforzó su agarre, le frotaba la espalda con sus manos y lentamente Rukia fue calmándose, hasta que dejo de llorar.

_-mira que jamás te había visto llorar de esa manera, de hecho jamás te me habías tirado enzima llorando, que carajo te habrá pasado para que reacciones de esta manera-_ dijo Ichigo mientras la soltaba de su abrazo y posaba una de sus manos cariñosamente sobre su cabeza .

Rukia decidió ignorarlo, estaba demasiado cansada de sus pensamientos pesimistas, lo único que quería era un baño y su cama. Habían pasado tantas cosas, tantos sucesos que ya no podía entender entre la realidad y la fantasía dentro de su cabeza, había vuelto a ver a Karin y a Yuzu y al loco del padre de Ichigo, quien la había recibido con un enorme abrazo y kilos de dulces en forma de chappy. Tanta era su felicidad de volver a esa casa, que incluso recibió a Kon con los brazos abiertos y lo había estrujado contra su pecho, desmayando a la pobre alma de la emoción y felicidad.

Recordaba el reproche de Ichigo, acerca de sus abrazos a todos menos a el que lo había recibido con una patada en la cara y una espada en el pecho.

_**-tonto, tú eres un caso especial-**_

_-Bueno, creo que debe ser el cansancio y el hecho de que estés de vuelta aquí lo que te han puesto tan rara-_ dijo Ichigo mientras la tomaba de la mano y la conducía hacia las escaleras.

Rukia quedo extrañada con el gesto.

_-como has cambiado, bueno pero sigues siendo un poco idiota- _dijo Rukia mientras soltaba su mano y se le adelantaba, ignorando los quejidos de Ichigo.

Rukia se sentó en su cama y se dispuso a admirar el cuarto, mientras Ichigo se había dado cuenta de un pequeño detalle. El ropero donde Rukia dormía estaba lleno de cosas.

-_vaya, creo que esta es una prueba indirecta de que enserio no pensaba que ibas a volver-_

Dijo Ichigo mientras contemplaba con desgano la cantidad de cajas y objetos que Yuzu y Karin habían guardado en su ropero.

_-bueno pero ya estoy aquí de vuelta, lista para alocarte la vida de nuevo_- dijo Rukia mientras se colocaba a su lado contemplando el desastre de cosas amontonadas.

Ichigo la observo de reojo, realmente estaba demasiado cambiada, y no solo en la manera física y espiritual si no que en la manera emocional también. Ichigo la había encontrado más sensible de lo normal, más abierta con sus emociones. Y el hecho de que se haya puesto a llorar por alguna razón en medio de la cocina en su presencia le parecía prueba material más _que necesaria. _

_-oye…. No sé qué te paso en la cocina, y la verdad si no quieres contármelo, me parece bien y todo, le verdad es que no se cómo lidiar con estas cosas yyy…-_

_- no te preocupes, solo me emocione un poco de volver a estar en esta casa, y y de volver a verte, es todo no es gran cosa- _dijo Rukia mientras le daba una pequeña patada.

Ichigo decidió no pujar mas al asunto, si era algo que Rukia necesitaba platicar, estaba más que seguro que lo haría con alguien o con él, después de todo había aprendido de que Rukia reservaba algunos de sus pensamientos para sí misma, y solo Renji Y Byakuya tenían los poderes necesarios para hacerle hablar. Después de todo, Rukia tenía la mala manía de guardarse sus problemas para sí misma, y eso era algo que Ichigo no soportaba.

_-Voy a bañarme_- dijo Rukia mientras tomaba prestada unas toallas de sus cajones.

Ichigo la observo mientras se sacaba la polera quedándose solo en una fina remera de tiras, lo mismo hizo con sus shorts de jeans, quedándose solo en las medias negras gruesas. Ichigo sintió algo extraño en su estomago, primero pensó que era indigestión por tantas tortas y pasteles, pero luego supo que no era eso, cuando se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca y la sangre comenzó a irse a otra parte. Rukia doblo su ropa, la dejo sobre la cómoda de los cajones y luego sin decir nada, cruzo el pasillo al baño.

Ichigo todavía estaba contemplando el lugar donde hace pocos segundos ella estaba. Trato de reorganizar las ideas en su cabeza, ignoro los lamentos de su conciencia y cerro sus pensamientos dirigidos hacia ella bajo llave. Tenía que metérselo en la cabeza, era mejor no pensar en Rukia de esa manera, no quería problemas. Pero siempre que volvía a imponerse la idea, empezaba a recordar los momentos de soledad en el colegio, cuanto la extrañaba cada vez que veía a una niña con el peluche de chappy o cuanto la necesito en algún momento en que ella no estaba.

La última vez que la vio, lo había mirado con una cara de tristeza tremenda, como aguantándose las ganas de querer abrazarlo, el recordaba que también había sentido esa misma necesidad desesperada. Pero no pudo hacer nada, ya que solo ellos dos entendían el significado de sus miradas. El resto que se encontraba en esa momento, no podrían haber tenido la capacidad de entender dicha muestra de afecto entre ellos. Así que la despedida fue solo de miradas de deseo.

Ichigo se había arrepentido de no haberla abrazado ese día, pero eso ahora no importaba, ya que ahora en presente, ella estaba otra vez de vuelta, con sus patadas de bienvenida, sus pequeños pasos por los estrechos pasillos de la casa, su mini figura delgada y llena de gracia que volvía a aparecer por los alrededores.

Estaba contento, demasiado contento, el hecho de que la presencia de esta pequeña shinigami significase tanto para él, ya no le parecía una debilidad. Y acordándose de la pregunta de Kego, decidió ser sincero consigo mismo y repitió una y otra vez de que si, la extrañaba y muchísimo.

Podía escuchar el agua de la ducha caer, y un tarareo medio murmurado acompañando el compas del agua. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era Rukia tarareando en la ducha.

Ok eso si ya era extraño, pensó él. Pero por lo menos era un cambio positivo. Mientras trataba de averiguar una manera de sacar las cosas amontonadas del ropero para devolverle a Rukia su lugar propio para dormir. El agua se detuvo y del baño emergió una figura solo cubierta en una toalla, con la piel recién lavada y brillante.

_-bueno tengo un pequeño problema_- le dijo Rukia a Ichigo, quien todavía no volteaba a verla.

-que sucede- dijo mientras giraba para darle la cara.

El pobre Ichigo se había puesto como un tomate por la vista. Rukia lo miro divertida.

_-que sucede, acaso nunca me habías visto así, por favor ya crece- dijo mientras pasaba al lado de el._

_-no te da derecho a andar desnuda por mi habitación enana loca!- _le grito Ichigo mientras trataba de componerse. Rukia no le hizo caso y son su permiso abrió un cajón y saco una de sus remeras y volviendo al baño empezó a tararear la misma música.

En ese momento Kon volvió a aparecer por la puerta.

_-donde esta nee- san ¡!_ Justo ahora quería mostrarle mi nuevo súper movimiento!- grito Kon mientras hacía movimientos estrafalarios con su pequeño cuerpo de felpa.

_- esta cambiándose en el baño, y no se te ocurra espiarla- _dijo Ichigo remarcando lo ultimo

- _por supuesto que no!, soy un caballero!, solo quería mostrárselo antes de irme a lo de Urahara-_ dijo Kon mientras tomaba una pequeña mochila que Ishida le había regalado y se dirigía a la ventana.

_-bue, me voy. Diviértete con nee-san-_ dijo Kon mientras desaparecía por la ventana.

_-pervertido!-_ le grito Ichigo mientras cerraba la ventana con fuerza.

_-quien es un pervertido?-_ pregunto Rukia mientras se entraba a la habitación.

_-naaa solo el tarado de Kon queriendo romperme las…-_

Ichigo quedo atónito, justo enfrente de él se encontraba Rukia cubierta solo con una de SUS remeras, y nada más.

Rukia lo miro curiosa.

_Que, no es la primera vez que me pongo tu ropa. Porque tanto escándalo- _

_-no es cierto, esta es la primera vez que te pones algo MIO!- _

_-y que más querías que me pusiese, no había nada más para ponerme, tus hermanas cerraron sus puertas con llave, y no iba a ponerme mi ropa usada de nuevo.-_

_-Me lo hubieras dicho, te habría conseguido algo para ponerte, hubiese ido al super24 más cercano y te hubiese conseguido algo-_

Dijo Ichigo, dándole la espalda a Rukia se despojo a sí mismo de su remera, revelando una espalda ancha, marcada, cubierta de cicatrices sutiles que no eran más que líneas blancas dibujando garabatos en su piel.

-_sabes, de todos los recuerdos que tenemos, por más que los olvidemos, las batallas y los sacrificios por los cuales pasamos, siempre estarán grabados en nuestra piel.-_dijo Rukia mientras seguía las líneas con la mirada.

_- de que hablas-_

_- de tus cicatrices, tienes la espalda cubierta de ellas, sin contar el resto de tu cuerpo-_

_-bueno, nunca he sido muy cuidadoso a la hora de cuidarme en una batalla, tú misma lo sabes, pero son una molestia, cada vez es más difícil explicarlas.-_

_-sabes con tal de aplicarles medicina comenzaran a desaparecer, no se notaran- _

_-naaa, prefiero dejarlas ahí, como tu dijiste, son recuerdos-_dijo Ichigo mientras, echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlas, luego extendió los brazos y noto las mismas líneas en algunos lugares de su piel, bajo la mirada a su pecho y encontró las mismas líneas.

-_guau, sí que me he hecho daño en todo este tiempo-_ dijo Ichigo mientras seguía inspexionandose.

-_pues claro baka, ambos nos hemos hecho daño, pero las cicatrices son prueba de que hemos superado cada obstáculo, y que hemos sobrevivido a todas las cosas que se nos pusieron enfrente.-_

_-espera, porque tú no tienes cicatrices-_

_-como sabes que no las tengo- _dijo Rukia con una sonrisa picara.

Ichigo se sonrojo,

- _parece que mi pequeña presencia en toalla no fue difícil de notar-_

_-como no lo voy a notar- _Dijo Ichigo para sus adentros, pero Rukia igual lo escucho.

-_si las tengo, pero no están en mi piel- _dijo tocándose el corazón.

Ichigo la observo, su rostro comenzó a entristecerse, y su mirada bajo, justo como hace unos minutos en la cocina.

_No me vas a decir todavía por que estabas llorando verdad-_

_-no, no te lo diré-_dijo Rukia sacándole la lengua.

_-tiene que ver conmigo verdad-_dijo Ichigo serio.-_si es algo que yo puedo solucionar solo dímelo-_ dijo Ichigo sentándose en su cama, mirándola seriamente.

Rukia se lo quedo mirando, bajo la mirada y cerró los ojos tomando ese testimonio y guardándolo en su corazón. Había llegado a la conclusión dolorosa de que viejo, joven shinigami o humano, Ichigo iba a seguir siendo Ichigo.

Levantando la mirada con una sonrisa, se acerco a Ichigo, parándose enfrente dándole la cara, ya que este estaba sentado igualando así sus alturas. Le dio la sonrisa más cálida posible, Ichigo se la quedo mirando atontado. Inconscientemente la tomo de las manos, acariciándolas con los pulgares, Rukia fingió no sorprenderse.

_-mira, sea lo que sea que te haya puesto rara hace un rato por mas que no me lo quieras decir, siempre me lo puedes contar todo, sé que no tengo mucho tacto con ciertas cosas, pero… tu eres , eres especial, no sé si me entiendes-_

_-lo entiendo-_

_-no…no creo que me entiendas-_

_Ichigo_

_-que-_

_-sabes una cosa, cuando volví a soul sociey, después de que perdiste tus poderes, estuve mucho tiempo deprimida, no entendía lo que me pasaba, hasta que me di cuenta de que extrañaba mas mi vida aquí que la vida en mi propio lugar, extrañaba el colegio, esta casa, las tiendas, la ciudad….te extrañaba muchísimo-_

Ichigo escucho la confesión con cuidado, mientras Rukia hablaba, sus expresiones comenzaron a ser asaltadas por intentos de lagrimas.

-_Eras raro no tenerte saltando del ropero gritándome por la hora, que íbamos a llegar tarde, no me acostumbraba a mi cuarto sin tu presencia profanando mi cama con tus revistas, extraño tus vestidos que dejabas tirados por todas partes.-_

Ichigo la miro al rostro, Rukia había logrado contener las lágrimas.

Intentando algo un poco más arriesgado, la atrajo hacia el sentándola en su regazo, Rukia no parecía incomoda, pero se reusaba a mirarlo a la cara, Ichigo la rodeo con sus brazos, aprisionándola contra su pecho descubierto, sintiendo abiertamente la piel húmeda y fresca recién bañada, aspirando el aroma de su shampoo, Rukia intento rodearlo con sus brazos, pero no llegaron a tocarse por la anchura de su espalda.

_-esto es un poco vergonzoso-_ dijo Ichigo –_pero no quiero soltarte-_

_-yo tampoco-_dijo Rukia mientras recostaba su cabeza en su hombro, Ichigo enterró la suya en su pelo, aspirando su aroma, acariciando con sus labios los mechones húmedos Rukia se estremeció, subiendo las piernas doblándolas, quedándose completamente acund en sus brazos.

Ambos estaban demasiado nerviosos y tímidos como para decirse algo concreto acerca de sus sentimientos, aunque ambos sabían demasiado bien lo que estaba sucediendo, preferían dejar que las cosas surgiesen espontáneamente hablado con gestos habían dejado en claro cosas que o podían decir.

_-tengo muchas cosas que tengo que contarte-_

_-yo también Ichigo-_

_-tenemos mucho tiempo-_

Rukia se despego de él dándole la cara, tomo su rostro entre sus pequeñas manos, Ichigo la atrajo mas tomándola de la cintura.

Rozaron sus labios tan delicadamente que no podría haberse llamado un beso, pero fue suficiente como para que Ichigo la apegase mas contra él y se dejara caer en su cama. Rukia se acomodo en su pecho, Ichigo apago la luz, se cubrieron con el cobertor y permanecieron en silencio.

-_ahora entiendo-_ dijo Rukia

_-que cosa-_

_-lo que es extrañar a una persona con todo tu corazón y luego volverla a ver-_ dijo Rukia mientras seguía a ciegas las líneas de su pecho.

-Ichigo no contuvo las ganas de deslizar su mano bajo su remera y acariciar su espalda deslizándola verticalmente, Rukia se había tensado por un momento, tranquilizándose casi enseguida.

-_si no te gusta, no lo hago-_

_-no, me gusta, se siente bien y me ayuda a dormir-_ dijo Rukia mientras sentía la pesadez de sus ojos y el sueño invadiéndole el cuerpo, sus músculos se relajaron y lentamente se durmió.

Ichigo se quedo unos minutos más acariciándola, contemplando las sensaciones de su pequeño cuerpo acurrucado, el tacto de sus piernas y su piel suave y fresca de su espalda.

Y luego lentamente sus caricias fueron perdiendo el compas hasta no ser más que una mano descansada en su espalda, siendo invadido por el sueño y el cansancio, cerró los ojos.

Desde esa noche, Rukia nunca volvió a dormir en el ropero.


	2. La visita

El sol se coló por la vetana de la habitación, perturbando a la dos personas que estaban en la cama durmiendo plácidamente. Cruel era el calor y la hora para Ihigo y Rukia, ambos fingiendo estar dormidos para no tener que levantarse de la cama o soltar al otro. Era un domingo horriblemente húmedo y el calor no estaba ayudando, Yuzu y Karin habían ido a jugar a la casa de una amiga, mientras que Ishin todavía estaba en la casa, fingiendo indiferencia a la actual situación entre Rukia y Ichigo.

Entrando ya para las 10 de la mañana, el calor y la humedad comenzaron de pasar de molestia, a tortura, Rukia lentamente comenzó a desistir de la idea de fingir sueño y cuidadosamente deslizándose de los brazos de Ihcigo salió de puntitas del cuarto, Ichigo por otra parte, había sucumbido a su intento de fingir.

Era un hábito que se había hecho presente ya desde las dos semanas que habían empezado a dormir en la misma cama. Era un ritual en el que los dos inconscientemente terminaban entrelazados en las sabanas. Empezaba más o menos de esta manera. Rukia y Ichigo se turnaban para usar el baño de arriba, luego cenaban juntos en la mesa de la cocina, veían televisión en la sala, súper atentos todo el tiempo por si acaso un hollow aparecía cerca.

Luego subían al cuarto de Ichigo y se preparaban para dormir, Ichigo siempre regañándola por usar su ropa sin permiso. Luego las luces se apagaban y se disponían a dormir uno al lado del otro. Más o menos a la media noche o a las 1, Ichigo se daba a vuelta inconscientemente y aprisionaba a Rukia entre sus brazos, y esta rindiéndose al cariño, se acomodaba sobre el usándolo como colchón.

Volviendo al presente Rukia bajo las escaleras todavía de puntitas, disminuyendo su reiatsu todo lo que se podía para no despertar a Ichigo, luego se dirigió a la cocina y se dispuso a buscar algo para comer, riendo para sí misma, abrió la nevera de la cocina, deleitándose con la vista del hermoso pastel decorado esperándola en su armonía de frutillas y pepitas de chocolate.

_-buenos días-_

Rukia pego un salto del susto, golpeándose la cabeza con el techo de la nevera al darse cuenta del tono maduro y cortante, propio de un noble, que repentinamente asalto sus oídos. Inmediatamente quiso que la tierra la tragara entera. Cautelosamente cerró la puerta de la heladera, y sin querer mirarlo lo saludo.

-_b bb buenos d dd diasss- _ dijo aterrada por la presencia imponente de nada más y nada menos que Byakuya Kuchiki, sentado en la me de la cosina, vistiendo ropas casuales y comiendo un pedazo del mismo pastel.

_-oniisama, q que h ha haces aquí- _pregunto Rukia todavía exaltada por la sorpresa.

Byakuya solo levanto las cejas unos segundos para luego volver a su expresión nula de siempre.

_-todos estaba preocupados por tu desaparición, ahora que eres una vice capitana, la gente toma más serio el hecho de que no te encuentres en soul society. Al fugarte por dos semanas, todos sabíamos dónde estabas, solo que no sabíamos como estabas, pero veo que estas bien, así que me quito esa preocupación, ahora, eso no cambia que ahora estés en un gran problema.-_

A Rukia se le puso la piel de gallina

_-Bueno, te estarás preguntando de que problema estoy hablando, bueno para empezar, el atuendo que llevas ahora es parte del problema-_

Rukia bajo la cabeza y dando un pequeño grito, agarro la tela de la remera de ichigo entre sus puños.

_-¡emmm es esto es mmm, no es lo que piensas oniisama, solo la uso de pijama, no estábamos haciendo nada lo juro!-_

_-no me importa lo que hagan, eso no cambia nada-_

_-lo juro oniisama, solo lo uso porque me gusta molestarlo_-

Byauya la sorprendió con una pequeña sonrisa

_-mph, molestarlo eh …. Déjame decirte que lo que me estás diciendo empeora las cosas-_

_-AHHHH! Oniisama no es para provocarlo ni nada, es solo una broma nada más-_

_-si estoy seguro de que dormir en su misma cama, también forma parte de tu pequeño e inocente propósito de =molestarlo, verdad?-_

Rukia se quedo helada, lo había visto todo, seguro había estado vigilándola desde hace días, viendo como convivía con Ichigo y como lo volvía loco paseándose en toallas por la casa y usando su ropa a propósito. Había visto como dormían en la misma cama.

_**Mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda MIERDA!**_

_-y por ultimo y no menos, no me has contado en estas semanas acerca de tu….. Convivencia con kurosaki Ichigo ahora.-_

Rukia seguía muda, congelada ante la presencia imponente de su hermano. Saco las fuerzas escondidas desde lo más profundo de su aterrado ser y dijo

_-lo siento oniisama, debí habértelo dicho- _dijo Rukia en reverencia.

Byakuya se levanto, y dirigiéndose hacia Rukia, con el rostro calmado, pero con los ojos llenos de severidad, Rukia no pudo contenerse y cerró los ojos, achicando los hombros se quedo inmóvil en espera de alguna reprimenda, en vez de eso, sintió una mano sobre su cabeza.

_Porque no me lo dijiste- dijo Byakuya mientras la miraba a los ojos-_

Rukia lo miro sorprendida.

_-oniisama-_

_- entrenaras conmigo en el próximo mes durante todo tu tiempo libre en soul society, ese será tu castigo por no habérmelo dicho-_

-oniisama… no estás enojado?-

-…..-

_- Te quiero oniisama-_

_-…. Usa protección, y mantén a Kurosaki Ichigo fuera de mi vista por un buen tiempo-_

_-ya te dije que no estábamos haciendo nada!-_

_-debo volver, diviértete-_

Y con eso Byakuya desapareció con un shumpo, dejándola a Rukia sola en la cocina, tratando de que le volviese a latir el corazón y de que sus pies decidieran moverse, se tardo un buen tiempo en reaccionar.

Volviendo de puntitas al cuarto, se sintió aliviada de ver que todavía Ichigo se encontraba profundamente dormido, con el rostro calmado, tranquilo, como si no hubiese nada de qué preocuparse. Volvió a su espacio en la cama, recostándose sobre las sabanas, contemplo a Ichigo dormido. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que empezó a jugar con los mechones de pelo que le caían sobre la frente, no se dio cuenta que con esto había despertado a Ichigo.

_-mmmm….. Rukia, déjame dormir es muy temprano-_

_-tarado son las 11 de la mañana-_

_-igual es temprano, es fin de semana, déjame dormir- dijo Ichigo enterrando su cara en su almoada._

_-hay! Vamos Ichigo levántate, deja de ser tan perezoso-_ dijo Rukia mientras se sentaba encima de su espalda.

_-Que rayos te puso tan enérgica, usualmente eres la que mas duerme-_

_-te lo digo después cuando sea seguro hablar de ello, primero debo verificar la casa por si acaso alguien nos este espiando.-_

_-que- _

_-nada, vamos levántate y vístete, quiero que me lleves a la tienda nueva en el centro!-_

_-por favor no me digas que es de conejos, si tengo que comprarte algo mas con chappys me voy a volver loco-_

_-por favoooooooor-_

_-…-_

_-ichigooooooo-_

_-una cosa, y nada mas-_

_-gracias!-_

_-el próximo hollow te encargas tu-_

_-todo mientras pueda tener esa nueva mochila de chappy!-_

_-sabes que estás loca verdad-_


	3. Heridas vendadas

_-Ow ow ow ow, dueleeeee-_ dijo Rukia mientras Ichigo le vendaba el hombro. Habian estado peleando con una agrupación inusual de hollows cerca del parque, y como Ishida y Origime estaban trabajando en otra zona, fueron demasiado para ellos.

_-eso te pasa por que no me prestaste atención cuando te dije que no podías con ese tan grande.-_ dijo Ichigo mientras presionaba levemente los vendajes para que se adecuaran a su cuerpo.

_-OUCH! Eso duele!-_ dijo Rukia mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de Ichigo, pero este rápidamente volvió sostenerla y sentándola entre sus piernas, la sostuvo más firmemente.

_-claro que duele, te rasgo toda la espalda superior con unas garras tremendas de hueso reforzado, además debo asegurar el agarre de las vendas, tu cuerpo es demasiado esbelto, las vendas se deslizan.-_

_-Eso no es mi culpa- _dijo Rukia mientras rodeaba su cuerpo con sus brazos, el aire acondicionado estaba al máximo, ya que se encontraban dentro de la clínica de su padre, los medicamentos debían estar en un ambiente fresco, pero a ella le parecía demasiado frio.

_-hace un frio horrible aquí-_ dijo Rukia mientras trataba de ignorar el dolor de su espalda mirando la televisión sin volumen.

_-ooook, la shinigami con la espada de hielo más pura y hermosa, la reina de hielo, hermana menor del único ser capaz de hacerle competencia a los polos tratándose de frialdad dice que tiene frio.-_

_-mi zampaktou y mis poderes, además de mi actitud y mi familia no tienen nada que ver, mi cuerpo cambia cuando estoy aquí_- dijo Rukia mientras agradecía mentalmente que el vendaje estuviese completo.

_-bueno creo que eso es suficiente, seguro que no quieres que lo suture.-_

_-No, recuerda que mi cuerpo es diferente, sanara solo mi reishi se encargara de curar mi herida.-_

Rukia se dio la vuelta, dándole la cara a Ichigo y dándole una sonrisa cálida le dijo.

-_Estoy bien, enserio, vice capitana, recuerdas-_

_-Sí, pero también eres pequeña, confiada, un poco demasiado delgada y a veces demente, recuerdas- _dijo Ichigo mientras pinchaba su nariz.

_-no soy tan pequeña, solo eres tu el que está creciendo demasiado-_ dijo Rukia mientras, trataba de bajarse de la camilla, era demasiado alta, y el hombro le dolía.

Ichigo la sorprendió sosteniéndola entre sus brazos y levantándola de la camilla, teniendo cuidado de no tocar su herida.

_-Y eso te molesta muuucho verdad.- _dijo Ichigo mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella.

_-mmmm, no se- _dijo Rukia mientras rodeaba el cuello de Ichigo con su brazo sano.-

_-A veces-_ dijo mientras rozaba sus labios, sintió como a Ichigo se le ponía la piel de gallina.

_-sabes que puedes ser lo más fría que quieras pero para mí solo eres cálida, pequeña, suave y frágil, al menos cuando estamos solos…. Mira se que eres fuerte, que eres una vice capitana ahora y que puedes casi con todo lo que se te ponga enfrente, pero… me costó mucho aprender a atesorarte adecuadamente, y no quiero que vuelvan a pasarte cosas como en las noches o como lo que grimmjow te hizo, ya demasiadas veces estuviste a punto de desaparecer….y…-_

_-Ichigo- _dijo Rukia, tomándolo del rostro, Ichigo la levanto la mirada, se encontró con los ojos de Rukia hermosos y brillantes, mirándolo con ternura, Ichigo quedo atontado, pensó para sí mismo.

_-cuando fue que me empezaste a gustar tanto-_

Las manos de Rukia se separaron levemente de su rostro y volvieron a el en forma de fuertes cachetadas, luego sintió un tremendo cabezazo.

-_OWWWWWWWWWWW!, por que hiciste eso!-_

Ichigo soltó a Rukia por el impacto, agarrándose la cabeza de dolor, Rukia aterrizo con gracia felina sobre sus pies.

_- eso fue por exagerado-_ dijo Rukia mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

_-tengo razón, estás loca!-_

_-y eso te molesta verdad_- dijo Rukia mientras lo miraba con una de sus sonrisas picaras que solo Ichigo podía entender.

Ichigo le devolvió la sonrisa.

_-a veces-_

_-estoy cansada, me voy a dormir, vienes conmigo?-_

_-no tienes que pedírmelos dos veces-_


	4. Discusion madura

El hollow con el que había peleado había sido muy difícil de derrotar, un menos grande más grande de lo normal era algo que no era fácil derrotar si solo trataba de hacerlo una persona.

Rukia era una Vice capitana, pero solo tenía ese título desde hace unos cuantos meses, su Bankai solo lo había usado cuando tuvo que pelear por su titulo.

La tarde era placentera, y el calor estaba empezando a bajar de temperatura, Rukia caminaba por la calle tranquilamente, el silencio de la tarde era placentero y se encontraba de buen humor. Ichigo estaba cansado por los exámenes, después de todo estaba en su último año y la escuela y el ser shinigami nunca concordaron muy bien.

Lo había visto extraño durante todo el día en la escuela, estaba más malhumorado de lo que usualmente estaba y se había dormido en su regazo durante el almuerzo, cuando volvieron a casa subió las escaleras y se tiro en su cama, y de ahí no salió.

Rukia se había aburrido esperar a que despertase y ya había terminado su tarea. Decidió salir a pasear por el centro.

Volviendo del centro, su celular empezó a sonar, y no era su celular normal, era el de alerta de hollows. Rápidamente dejo su gigai con chappy y de dirigió hacia el peligro.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que era un menos grande inmenso, dudo un poco, pero su orgullo se apodero de ella. Es cierto, ya había peleado con hollows mucho más grandes, pero en grupo.

Hizo todos los ataques posible y de todas las maneras posibles, pero el menos no cedía. Termino cansándose demasiado, había gastado su energía en ataques que no surtían efecto, hacer un bankai en sus condiciones la dejaría totalmente vacía de reiatsu y no podría moverse.

De las peores cosas que pudiesen pasar, termino herida, pero muy herida.

Estaba en problemas, había desobedecido a su capitán, había desobedecido a Ichigo y había confiado demasiado en sus expectativas y orgullo.

De repente alguien la tomo con delicadeza, y antes de que se diese cuenta estaba siendo bajada suavemente sobre un edificio cercano. Agudizó la vista, y de encontró con Ichigo mirándola a los ojos, muy, muy, molesto.

Esto no iba a terminar bien, ni para el menos, ni para ella.

Ichigo derroto al menos con mucho esfuerzo, Rukia Observo como lo hizo, y de dio cuenta de sus errores, para empezar Ichigo estaba midiendo las fuerza de sus ataques en uno solo y tomaba pausas para recuperar sus fuerzas. Ella se había confiado en sus habilidades nuevas y ataco sin parar.

En pocos segundos Ichigo apareció a su lado de nuevo, alzo la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos, estaba muy enojado. De esta sí que no se salvaba.

Ichigo la levanto delicadamente cuidando de no tocarla en sus heridas, Rukia se dejo alzar, el trayecto a la casa fue acompañado con un silencio denso.

Ichigo la obligo a recostarse en la camilla de la clínica, ya en su cuerpo. Acomodo al gigai de Rukia en el sillón, Rukia lo miraba enojada, esperaba que explotase, que empezara a gritarle y que terminase en una discusión sin sentido, como siempre lo hacían cada vez que uno de los dos terminaba herido por alguna tontería, ella sabía que lo que había echo era estúpido, pero no lo iba a admitir, prefería gritar y pelear hasta la muerte, que admitir su error ante Ichigo.

-_no me vas a decir nada_- pregunto Rukia impaciente del silencio de Ichigo.

Este se encontraba sacando los medicamentos de las gavetas y acomodando las vendas

_-que quieres que te diga_- dijo Ichigo sin mirarla_.-sabes… hay un límite para la estupidez de tus actos, creo que eres lo bastante lista como para haberte dado cuenta de que ese menos era demasiado para ti sola.-_

_-no, no lo era, es solo que no lo ataque adecuadamente_- dijo Rukia tratando de evadir su mirada acusadora.

_-sea de la maneras que sea el que ataques o decidas usar tus técnicas, era demasiado para ti sola, porque no puedes aceptarlo!, hay cosas que no puedes solucionar solo por ti misma!-_

_-Debo de solucionarlas!, soy una vice capitana, debo ser capaz de manejar a un escuadrón entero ¡!.. de-_

_-NO ME VENGAS CON LO DE VICE CAPITANA AHORA!, SEA LO QUE SEAS DEBES ENTENDER QUE ES ESTUPIDO EL HACERTE DAÑO POR TRATAR DE PROBAR ALGO!-_

_-NO ESTOY TRATANDO DE PROBAR NADA!-_

Ichigo había tenido suficiente, descargo su enojo contra los medicamentos y los lanzo de la mesa de un manotazo.

_-CLARO QUE LO ESTAS, CREES QUE NO ME DOY CUENTA!... QUE NOME DOY CUENTA DE QUE TRATAS DE DEMOSTRAR TU FUERZA O TU CAPASIDAD!-_ Ichigo la miro a los ojos, Rukia lo observaba con el ceño fruncido, sentada en la camilla dándole la cara, lista para enfrentarlo con todo.

Esperando su siguiente descarga de furia, se sorprendió cuando Ichigo comenzó a calmarse lentamente, su expresión se suavizó hasta ser su cara gruñona de siempre, se apoyo en la mesa de la clínica y soltó un largo y fuerte suspiro.

_-no entiendes nada verdad, no entiendes que no tienes por que probar nada, ya eres una vice capitana y es algo que todavía es nuevo para ti, tu bankai todavía debes practicarlo y acostumbrarte a el- Ichigo se acerco a ella y la miro a los ojos muy serio.-_ el avanzar se hace con paciencia y a tu propio ritmo, no debes apurarte o tratar de saltar pasos, eres muy fuerte ya ahora y lo serás aun mas en su debido tiempo.-

Rukia abrazo sus piernas y bajo la mirada.

_-sabes cómo me siento cuando te veo lastimada, sabes la sensación que me produce- _

_-sí, si lo sé, se perfectamente cómo te sientes- _le corto Rukia.

_-como te atreves a hablarme el de actuar estúpidamente y de querer probar algo, TU TAMBIEN HAS HECHO LO MISMO, Y VARIAS VECES!, VARIAS VECES HAS TERMINADO CASI MUERTO!_

Ichigo volvió a enojarse.

-_NO TENIA OTRA OPCION!, NO SABIA COMO MANEJAR MIS PODERES ¡!, Y SI QUERIA PROBAR ALGO!, QUERIA PROBAR QUE PODIA PROTEGER A MIS AMIGOS Y A MI FAMILIA! Y A TI!, ESO ES LO QUE TENIA QUE PROBAR!-_

_-YO TABIEN QUIERO PROTEGERTE!, YO TAMBIEN QUIERO PROTEGER A MIS AMIGOS Y A MI FAMILIA!-_

Ichigo la miro sorprendido, ella tenía razón.

_-las veces que te he visto herido son muchas más de las que tú me has visto a mi herida, tus heridas fueron mucho peores que las mías en varias ocasiones, siempre tratas de poner todos los problemas sobre tu espalda y asumes que puedes con ellos, quieres probar que tienes el poder y la capacidad para hacerlo. Pero ya no tienes que probar nada de eso, porque me tienes a mí y a soul society que siempre te ayudara y te apoyara cuando haya problemas.-_

Rukia se miro los brazos magullados y sintió el dolor de sus heridas en el abdomen, -_tus amigos y yo misma a veces podemos tomar ciertas heridas en vez de ti, nosotros también queremos probar que podemos protegerte.-_

Ichigo se calmo, Rukia tenía razón, solo estuvo viéndolo para si mismo y no se puesto a pensar en los demás, pero había algo que Rukia no comprendía, ichigo tomo las vendas y tomo uno de sus brazos, y con mucha delicadeza comenzó a vendarlo.

_-sabes hay algo que no estás comprendiendo, si, ustedes están para apoyarme y para tomar algunos golpes en vez de mi, pero esa situación se aplica a ti también, para eso estoy, para apoyarte, para ayudarte, para estar ahí para ti.-_

Rukia sonrió, Ichigo le vendo el otro brazo y curo sus otras heridas, la discusión había terminado, ambos estaban tranquilos, Rukia entro a su gigai y le costó un poco acostumbrarse debido a sus heridas. Hicieron algo de comer y luego subieron al cuarto a pasar el tiempo, antes de que dieran cuenta ya se había echo de noche, Ichigo se puso a leer y Rukia a jugar un videojuego, después de unas horas, Rukia soltó un bostezo, Ichigo noto esto, soltó el libro, se apoyo en su costado y le arrebato el juego de las manos a Rukia.

_-EYYY! Estaba por vencerlo!-_

_-créeme…. No lo estabas-_ dijo Ichigo mientras dejaba el juego en la cómoda y se levantaba de la cama.

_-es hora de dormir_- dijo mientras se dirigía al baño, Rukia lo observo saliendo por la puerta, se levanto y hurgo en los cajones por su remera favorita, se la puso y espero a este volvió apago las luces, encendió el aire acondicionado y acostándose a lado de ella, la acerco a su pecho.

El habito de acariciarle la espalda se había echo algo rutinario a la hora de dormir, aparentemente esto la ayudaba a dormir sin problemas.

-_Ichigo-_ dijo Rukia en un susurro, combatiendo el sueño.

_-que-_

-a veces no me gusta discutir contigo, y otras veces si, por que crees que sea así- dijo Rukia despegándose de su pecho y mirándolo de frente, distinguiendo solo el brillo de sus ojos y el contorno de su rostro en la oscuridad.

Ichigo analizo su pregunta con cuidado.

_-a veces discutimos y peleamos por tonterías y en cierto modo es divertido, pero a veces, cuando lo hacemos enserio, nos gritamos y nos decimos cosas sin sentido, esas son las veces en que la sensación es diferente, pero hoy, por más de que haya sido algo serio, no fue tan desagradable.-_

Rukia sonrió, volvió a pagarse a su pecho, acunando su cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello, aspirando su esencia masculina.

_-creo que hemos madurado un poco-_ dijo tratando de no dormirse.

Ichigo paro sus caricias repetitivas y rodeo su cuerpo con ambos brazos aprisionándola en un abrazo, teniendo cuidado de no apretarla demasiado.

Estuvieron así por unos minutos más, hasta que Ichigo sintió como la respiración de Rukia se había acompasado al haberse quedado dormida, acariciando su cabello, atrajo sus labios a su cabeza, aspirando el aroma fresco de su sedosa cabellera.

_-que voy a hacer contigo_- le dijo a una durmiente Rukia.

Ichigo no era muy hábil en palabras a la hora de explicar sus sentimientos, pero desde que Rukia y el habían reforzado su lazo, la manera de expresarlos se hizo muy fácil en algunas situaciones, y extremadamente difíciles en otras. Por eso esa noche, en donde habían peleado, Ichigo acerco sus labios a su oreja y le dijo:

_**-te amo Rukia-**_

Por primera vez.


	5. secretos revelados

Quiero disculparme por la larga espera…. La verdad es que he terminado el colegio y estuve haciendo varias cosas para volver a empezar un capitulo nuevo en mi vida. Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus muy lindos comentarios. No voy a negar que la espera fue también porque sufrí de un gran bloqueo, les ruego que me disculpen.

En capítulos anteriores no dije que bleach no es mío, pertenece a Kubo tite, lo único mío en esta historia son las situaciones inventadas. Este cap no es muy largo, pero estaré subiendo mas caps de ahora en adelante.

Ichigo y Rukia habían pasado las vacaciones de verano en una total tranquilidad, la escapada de las hermanas y el padre habia resultado en una acampada en las afueras de la cuidad, y jamás regresaron, un día Ichigo recibió una llamada de su padre, en donde le explicaba donde estaban y que se quedarían ahí durante todas las vacaciones, Ichigo festejo para sus adentros ya que al fin tendría un buen tiempo de paz, pero luego el pensamiento de estar a solas durante todo ese tiempo con Rukia en la casa lo hizo sonrojar.

No todo fue descanso y felicidad, los hollows no tomaban vacasiones y cuando aparecían eran ellos dos quien debía encargarse de eliminarlos. Ichigo llego a odiar más a los hollows de lo que nunca hubiese creído. Esto se debía al simple hecho de que eran la principal causa de …..¨interrupciones¨, si saben a lo que me refiero.

Y no solo había sido una o dos veces, era casi… todas las veces en que…. Bueno, casi todas las veces que las sesiones de cariño se pasaban de la mano, siempre había algo que los frenaba y casi siempre era un hollow…. Y si no era un hollow era la misma Rukia quien lo frenaba, en esas ocasiones no le molestaba porque era entendible, pero lo que si le molestaba era que cada vez que ella no lo frenaba, era el hollow el que lo hacía!.

Los días de verano para retozar en el piso frio de madera y de películas en el sofá estaban acabándose, días de paz y tranquilidad en donde podían despertar a la hora que quisieran, en los brazos del otro. Podían reír y divertirse y ser ellos mismos sin ningún tipo de barreras, bueno…barreras no puestas por ellos.

Ichigo se encontraba descansando en el sofá mientras Rukia se daba un baño, en eso Kon apareció por la ventana con su pequeña bolsa atada a su cuello.

-hola Kon, que tal Urahara- dijo Ichigo sin mucho interés.

-bien, está teniendo problemas con yoruichi-san, aparentemente el vivir en la misma casa la pone muy arisca, la verdad es que esos dos deberían dejar de ser tan obvios, por kami, mantener una amistad por tanto tiempo entre un hombre y una mujer… JA! Es imposible que no hayan hecho nada….. Bueno tú sabes.-

Rukia salió del baño usando unas de las remeras de Ichigo, Ichigo quedo congelado, Kon….Kon no sabía nada!.

-Ichigo aun quedan helados en la nevera si tienes ham….ah hola Kon, me trajiste lo que te pedí- pregunto Rukia sin una pizca de asombro, Ichigo se dio la vuelta y miro a Rukia sorprendido.

-y a ti que te pasa- pregunto Rukia mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Ichigo abrió la boca para responderle, pero nada salió.

-debe estar en shock, habrá pensado que yo soy un idiota o algo asi- dijo Kon mientras le pasaba la mano por enfrente de su rostro, Ichigo tardo en reaccionar.

-COMO CARAJO ¡!?-

-POR FAVORRRR!, puedo ser un muñeco de felpa pero soy un hombre, crees que no los eh visto durmiendo en la misma cama, o a Rukia pasearse en tus ropas… HAAA! Al legendario Kon-sama no lo engañarían un par de jovenzuelos!-

Ichigo se quedo helado, dirigiéndole la mirada a Rukia se forzó por sonar calmado.

-y…tu te diste cuenta-

Rukia lo miro relajada mientras tomaba unos caramelos de la bolsa que Kon había traído.

-bueno…no es que estemos haciendo algo malo o ilegal, no me esforcé por ocultarlo, al memos no a Kon.-

Ichigo sintió como un enorme escalofríos le recorría la espalda.

-no sabes en el problema que nos metiste!- le grito sujetándola de los hombros, haciendo que tirara los caramelos por todo el piso.

-TRA-TRANQUILO!, porque estas tan exasperado, es Kon!-

Ichigo no puedo evitar reír de manera nerviosa.

-ES KON!, KON!, el único ser que no es capaz de guardar UN solo secreto!, ya le habrá contado todo a URAHARA! O A YORUICHI, O A TU HERMANO!, MIERDA TU HERMANO Y RENJI VAN A MATARME!- dijo Ichigo tapándose la cara con las manos.

Rukia se puso nerviosa.

-emmm…mi hermano no va a matarte…al menos eso es lo que acordamos- dijo Rukia encogiéndose en el sofá.

-…-

-vino hace como un mes atrás, y…me vio, no me dijo nada, pero si me dijo que no quería verte por un tiempo.-

-…..-

-Ichi..-

-Creo que entro en estado de shock… pero esta vez lo hizo enserio- dijo Kon mientras le volvía a pasar la mano enfrente a ichigo, quien esta vez no reacciono.


	6. pedido especial, capitulo YoruHara

**Me pone muy contenta que les haya gustado el capitulo 5 a pesar de haber sido tan corto, no se si el numero de views que tengo es considerado alto… pero me pone muy feliz que supere los mil. Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios. Este capitulo lo hago a petision de un comentario escrito por Videl Kurosaki, la verdad es que me has dado una muy buena idea. Esto es para ti.**

**Este es un capitulo especial.**

La tienda de Urahara, para cualquier persona común, no pasaba de ser un poco anticuada y a la vez vacía .Los productos que exponían eran en su totalidad extraños y no se encontraban en ningún otro comercio. Los tres ayudantes de la tienda parecían competir con el mismo dueño en ver quien era más extraño. Un gigante amable que siempre te ofrecía remedios para la digestión, un pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido que gritaba incoherencias y una pequeña niña con un flequillo muy raro que hablaba en susurros.

Pero hace poco, los pocos clientes que frecuentaban la tienda fueron sorprendidos por una nueva cara, una hermosa mujer morena de cabello morado y ojos amarillos.

Yoruichi había estado frecuentando más y más la tienda de Urahara hasta que finalmente su estadía fue considerada permanente, a los demás al principio no les importo…. Hasta que se comenzaron a dar cuenta de ciertas cosas.

Primero que nada Yoruichi comía un montón, uno pensaría que al ser una princesa y todo eso tendría modales, pero engullía todo como un animal salvaje. Después estaba el tema del baño, tardaba horas en salir y cuando lo hacía parecía que hacia estallado un tsunami en el baño. Se quejaba de cualquier cosa que no le agradara, de que la luz era muy pobre, que la comida no era suficiente o que le molestaba el ruido… cualquier cosa pequeña. Trataba a Urahara como si fuese un simple empleado y este se dejaba latigar por ella con una sonrisa de bobo en su cara.

Al que mas irritaba esto último era a Ginta, que no podía entender como un hombre que tenia el cerebro que el tenia y que poseía el rango de capitán se dejaría tratar de esa manera. Varias veces había escuchado de habían sido amigos de la infancia y la infancia y adolescencia de un , shinigami duraban muchísimo, entonces podría considerarse como una amistad de toooooda una vida…. Literalmente.

Una noche a Ginta le había tocado cerrar la tienda, los demás ya estaban dormidos a excepción de él y Urahara quien se encontraba sentado en un banquito abanicándose con su famoso abanico de papel. Finalmente Ginta se animo a preguntarle.

-oiga jefe, porque deja que esa gata la trate como a su juguete preferido o algo asi, es muy extraño, bueno es que usted es extraño en su manera de tratar de la gente, pero nunca le ha alzado la voz, nunca lo he visto reclamarle algo o corregirla en algo, y para ser claro, ESTA LOCA!, come y bebe como si no hubiese mañana , se queja por cualquier cosa y estoy arto de tropezar con su ropa cada vez que decide transformarse!, asusta a los clientes y siempre hace lo que quiere!. Porque la deja ser así.-

Urahara contemplo a Ginta de manera calmada y cuando termino solo atino a sonreír.

-SI SI! Así mismo!, cada vez que ella lo insulta o le dice algo sonríe de esa misma manera, con una cara de idiota se queda mirándola en silencio mientras ella pisa sobre usted.-

Urahara soltó aire con fuerza y lo miro como si es que le hubiese dicho la mayor tontería salida de la boca de un adolecente.

-bueno bueno, como te explico….mmmm, Yoruichi-san y yo nos conocemos desde hace mil vidas humanas, los dos estuvimos solos mucho tiempo antes de conocernos y la verdad es que no sé como seria yo si es que nunca la hubiera conocido, cuando no tenia las suficientes ganas de terminar un proyecto o algún prototipo eran su voz fuerte la que siempre estaba ahí para forzarme a mí mismo. Y yo siempre estuve ahí cuando ella no podía soportar más sus deberes y necesitaba alguien con quien descargarse. Si te soy sincero, soy el único que la ha visto llorar. No le digas que te dije, por cierto….Cuando sucedió lo de Aizen, me sentí mal cuando tuve que escapar … pensaba que estaría solo, pero ella apareció de la nada y me salvo el pellejo. Cuando tuvimos que enfrentarnos a Aizen y ella lo ataco…. Pensé que la iba matar, fue después cuando todo había terminado, que me di cuenta de lo mucho que me asuste al pensar en que ella pudo haber muerto…. Me hizo esperarla más y valorarla más.-

Ginta se quedo mirándolo como si fuese el idiota más idiota que habia visto en su corta vida.

-No me explico nada! , solo me dijo tonterías, no logro entender por que sigue dejando que lo trate como a su juguete.-

Los pasos de pies descalzos alertaron a los dos que giraron la cabeza hacia al pasillo para ver de quien se trataba.

Lograron captar la magnífica figura de Yoruichi pasando completamente sin ropa y con el cabello suelto. Al pasar sonrió de una manera encantadora a Urahara y luego se perdió de la vista por el pasillo.

-eso responde a tu pregunta?-

Dijo Urahara mientras mientras casi se desnuca tratando de seguirla con la mirada.

Ginta decidió darse por vencido.

-me rindo, tu ganas jefe.-

-por eres tan severo con Ururu, y por que crees que ella casi nunca te dice nada, piensa en eso y entenderás lo que quiero decir.-

Dijo Urahara mientras se levantaba y seguía el mismo camino que Yoruichi había tomado.

-Pensé que nunca vendrías, ya me estaba aburriendo- dijo Yoruichi mientras lo envolvía en un abrazo.

-perdón, tenía que tratar de infundir conocimiento en alguien que ya sabe la respuesta.- dijo Urahara mientras deslizaba sus dedos por su cintura.

-ese chico no se da cuenta de nada… es un cabeza dura.-

-pero en parte tiene razón…. A veces abusas de mi… sueles ser malvada.-

-Ayyy ya cállate y bésame baka-

-nunca vas a cambiar verdad?, uno esperaría que después de todos estos años te volverías mas suave conmigo.- dijo Urahara mientras devoraba su cuello en besos.

-nunca necesitaste que fuese suave contigo, además desde cuando un gato se deja domar –

-mmmm no lo sé, tal vez cuando le hacen sentir tan bien que no para de decir mi nombre?.

-OK ok esa es la UNICA excepción -

Después de un rato la tienda se volvió a llenar de…..emmm….sonidos de amor, como sucedía a menudo desde que Yoruichi vivía aquí.

Ginta dormía tranquilamente ya que los sonidos no llegaban hasta su cuarto, pero al ver lo que había pasado hoy mientras cerraba la tienda había anticipado algo que siempre ocurría de tanto en tanto.

Cuando escucho la puerta de su cuarto abrirse cuidadosamente y unos pequeños pasos, sabia lo que tenía que hacer, sin mucho interés, se movió a un lado y sintió como el esbelto cuerpo de Ururu pegarse a su espalda.

-otra vez no puedes dormir por ellos?- pregunto con desgano.

-s-si, lo siento, sé que esto no es muy cómodo.- respondió Ururu en su típica voz de susurro.

-ni que me importe mucho… oye Ururu…-

-si?-

-no lo tomes muy enserio… pero a veces suelo ser muy malo contigo…..porque me soportas y no me dices nada?-

-bueno, es porque te quiero mucho-

Ginta sintió su cara enrojecerse, le molestaba ser tan vulnerable en sus sentimientos, pero ella era una excepción. Ahora finalmente pudo entender lo que Urahara trataba de decirle.

Como era costumbre, cada vez que Ururu dormía en su cama, esperaba a que se durmiera, y luego se daba la vuelta y la atraía hacia él lo más que podía sin despertarla.

Finalmente pudo entender de que hay personas que tienen maneras un tanto diferentes de decirte que te quieren, existen personas que lo demuestran con cariño constante, hay otras que te lo dicen abiertamente, y están las otras que te lo dicen de maneras… un tanto diferentes.


End file.
